1. Field
The present invention relates to a lens module, and more particularly, to a lens module in which an optical axis alignment of lenses is easily performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with improvements in the performance of portable electronic devices (for example, portable telephones), demand for a small, high-resolution camera unit mounted in a portable electronic device has increased. To this end, a small camera unit may be configured of a lens module including a growing number of lenses.
A lens module including a plurality of lenses may include lenses and a lens barrel receiving the lenses. The lens module has a structure in which lenses are sequentially inserted into the lens barrel and optical axes thereof are aligned.
However, since the lens module structure is a structure in which the optical axes of the lenses are aligned by the lens barrel, there may be a difficulty in that all of the lenses mounted in the lens barrel need to be manufactured to have the same size or may have the same machining error.
In addition, in the above-mentioned structure, each lens is inserted into the lens barrel by a press-fitting method and as a result, it may be difficult to attach the lenses to the lens barrel.
Patent document 1 may be provided as related art associated therewith. Patent Document 1 improves alignment precision between the lenses by forming lenses to have conical surfaces. However, it may be difficult to manufacture the lens module described in Patent Document 1, since identical conical surfaces need to be formed on different lenses.